


Virado a sepia

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: La fotografía acaba captando el momento justo en que sonríe junto a todos los demás.





	Virado a sepia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Prompt: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Prompt #6 [fandom_insano]
> 
> Personajes/Parejas: Sabertooth, enfocado en Rogue.
> 
> Extensión: 3131 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Aclaro primero que todo, que esto lo terminé de escribir el 24 de diciembre por la madrugada, solo que no lo publiqué inmediatamente aquí (a diferencia de la comunidad de LJ para la que era) porque quería revisarlo. Si lo subí allá tan apresurada fue porque era para una actividad y se me estaba acabando el tiempo (y al final dieron prórroga, vaya). Por eso mismo cuando lo terminé me dejé un montón de cosas y escenas en el tintero, por eso mi necesidad de revisarlo y retocarlo antes de subirlo acá. En fin, cuando se trata de Sabertooth!Brotp siempre me alargo más de lo esperado.
> 
> ¿Algo más? ¡Ah, claro! Nada es imposible en este mundo, excepto que yo haga un fic de estos idiotas sin colmar de insinuaciones BL, eso es absolutamente imposible. ¿Dije Brotp? Pues de fondo, créanme, hay mucho gay!love (?).
> 
> [Editado 14/07/2019]

La briza helada de la mañana y las pocas hojas que aún penden de los árboles dan la pauta que pronto llegará el invierno, en tanto las calles están todavía empañadas del sepia propio del otoño. Dicha mañana Rogue es despertado de improviso en pos de algo que no le interesa.

—Venga, no seas amargado.

—No soy amargado, pero ya he dicho un millón de veces que odio sacarme fotos.

—¡¿Y qué?! —reclama Sting, sacándole las sábanas de encima para mirarlo con mala cara—. Es importante —dice, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño, en una postura que claramente busca aparentar seriedad.

—Es una tonta foto.

—¡Cosa que este maldito gremio no tiene!

El grito provoca que ahora sea él quien frunce el ceño con molestia.

—Sting, no grites —reclama.

—Será una linda foto de gremio y debes salir en ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres parte del gremio imbécil —responde Sting en un tono que le molesta bastante, hablándole como si le hablara a un idiota.

—Muérete.

—Algún día —dice Sting—, pero no hoy, hoy vamos a sacarnos una foto de gremio y saldrás de la cama o te sacaré de ella.

—Como si pudieras —comenta Rogue con una media sonrisa.

Sting también sonríe porque _oh, eso suena a un reto._

Yukino llega al cuarto para encontrarlos forcejeando encima de la cama, en algo que se asemeja demasiado a una pelea entre dos niños. Suspira antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza y captar así la atención de ambos.

—Está el desayuno —anuncia Yukino—, bajen a comer.

Abre la puerta nuevamente (solo la cerró para hacerse notar) y sale del cuarto, importándole poco si los otros dos siguen batallando como mocosos porque ya está acostumbrada a que sus compañeros actúen como niños, siempre lo hacen.

—Se pelean por todo. —Alcanzan a oírla, poco antes que Yukino cierre la puerta.

Ambos enarcan una ceja porque, bueno, últimamente Yukino parece agotada. De ellos, probablemente, aunque por votación y mayoría el único culpable es Sting. «Malditos traidores» refunfuña este el día que se entera del resultado de una votación a la que _no fue invitado_ , curiosamente. Luego resulta que es su culpa por estar ocupado en la biblioteca leyendo novelas rosas, ¡que él no lee esas cosas, mierda!

Los pensamientos del maestro de gremio se ven interrumpidos cuando Rogue habla, ya fuera de la cama pero aún con pijama, lo que viene a ser unos pantalones viejos y ya.

—¿Vas a bajar o no a desayunar?

—¡Eras tú quien no quería bajar en primer lugar!

—A tomarme una tonta foto, nunca dije que no quería comer.

Sting refunfuña en lo que Rogue da la vuelta y se encamina al comedor, ignorando olímpicamente a su maestro como suele hacer porque ante todo Sting es su compañero, lo ignora sin pena ni culpa, que quede claro.

Baja las escaleras con calma, unos tres o cuatro segundos, antes que Sting le de alcance, se cuelgue de su cuello y el resto del camino lo hagan discutiendo porque «no te me tires encima, idiota.» Prefiere no pensar en quien dijo «llegó el matrimonio,» pero lo hace de todos modos porque bebe café mientras lee tranquilamente _su_ libro, ese que le quita de las manos en cuanto pasa a su lado.

—Oye —reclama Rufus.

—Lo quiero de vuelta —reclama Rogue de vuelta, sentándose a un lado de Yukino y aceptando el café que esta le sirve en lo que Sting se sienta a su otro lado para tomarse su chocolate caliente y comerse su pan de canela.

El desayuno más infantil del mundo según todos.

—¡No es infantil! —No tarda en exclamar Sting.

—Viene de cerca el comentario.

—¡Muérete Orga!

Rogue ríe en lo que piensa que Sting es un niñato sin salvación. Contempla luego el libro en sus manos para recordar cuál de todos es en lo que se bebe el café.

—Es de mala educación leer en la mesa —le dice Orga, ignorando a Sting que sigue alegando en contra de su persona y defendiendo su desayuno.

—A Rufus no le has alegado —se defiende Rogue.

—¡Pero si ya no está leyendo!

—De seguro no le alegaste mientras lo hacía.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

Rogue rueda los ojos y se dispone a comentar algo, pero Yukino lo interrumpe alegando que es un día especial y no hay que discutir y «Sting-sama, ya nadie habla de su desayuno, cállese por favor.» Sting se deprime a la vez que finge no estarlo, bebiendo su chocolate con un rostro que indica claramente que sigue molesto.

—Eso —comenta Rufus, fijando la mirada en Rogue—, no está bien que discutas Rogue.

—No era el único discutiendo —vuelve a defenderse.

—Tú empezaste.

—No recuerdo haber empezado.

—Me quitaste mi libro.

—Era mío —remarca la palabra—, para empezar, simplemente lo quería de vuelta.

—No lo he terminado.

—¿Y eso me importa por?

Yukino vuelve a intervenir en la discusión en tanto Sting sigue deprimido, aunque lo niegue, así como niega estar enamorado de Natsu.

—¡Porque no lo estoy, maldita sea!

—No le grites a Yukino —le reclaman todos.

Sting refunfuña por lo bajo algo sobre que es el maestro y no es justo que hasta ella diga que está enamorado de Natsu cuando no lo está.

—¿Entonces por qué el marco de la foto de Natsu-san que hay en su velador tiene forma de corazón?

Sting refunfuña otro poco antes de responder con un débil «no habían más marcos.»

—Claro —replican todos, hasta Yukino, con sarcasmo.

—Extremadamente normal que a una tienda solo le quede ese marco y no te sea problema comprarlo, lo que digas Sting.

—Muérete Rogue.

—Él tiene razón, ya es medio raro que tengas una foto suya para que también la tengas en un marco rojo de corazones.

—Muérete tú también Orga —dice Sting, antes de aclarar—; y es rosa, no rojo, por el color de su pelo.

—No ayuda en la negación de tu enamoramiento eso último, ¿sabes?

—Tú también puedes morirte Rufus.

—Sting-sama, ellos tienen razón.

Sting se queda callado porque no le va a desear la muerte a Yukino (es Yukino, después de todo) así que acaba sin formas de responder, tampoco es como si fuera muy original o bueno en ello, por lo que continua comiendo su desayuno de mal humor.

Los demás, dada la situación, siguen en lo suyo.

—Igual se muere al final —dice Rogue, regresando la atención a Rufus.

—No te creo, dame el libro para corroborar.

—¿De verdad piensas que caeré en eso?

—Por probar nada se pierde.

—No pienso darte el libro, además te lo mereces.

—¿Por qué, por decir que eres el esposo oficial del idiota obsesionado? —cuestiona Rufus con hastío—. Es la realidad.

Rogue se plantea quemar el maldito libro, total él ya lo leyó, mientras fulmina con la mirada a su compañero.

—Pásale el tonto libro y ya —se mete Orga.

—Orga-sama tiene razón —lo apoya Yukino—, es un día importante como para que estén peleando por tonterías.

—¿Que Rufus insinué que yo y Sting somos novios es una tontería? —pregunta Rogue, cruzándose de brazos.

—Había dicho esposos.

Rogue vuelve a fulminar a su compañero con la mirada, en lo que Sting, que ya se aburrió de estar deprimido y que nadie lo tome en cuenta, le pasa un brazo por los hombros.

—Yo soy el maestro y digo que no le pases el libro —le comenta, sonriendo.

Rogue no tarda en devolverle la sonrisa.

—Gracias maestro.

—Que lindo, apoyo matrimonial.

Sting coge el libro de la discordia para proceder a tirarlo en contra de Rufus, quien lo esquiva con facilidad, ocasionando que el susodicho objeto impacte contra Orga.

—Me disculpo por el golpe.

Yukino enarca una ceja, como preguntándose por qué es Rufus quien se disculpa y no Sting, cosa que sería lo lógico ya que es Sting a quien Orga le arroja el libro de vuelta. Rogue, ante este hecho, no tarda en apartarse de su maestro, que hace lo mismo, y el tonto libro pasa entre ellos dando a parar al fregadero.

—¡Eh, me había costado caro! —se queja Rogue, apresurándose en rescatar el objeto, agradeciendo que no se haya mojado hasta quedar inservible.

—Me da igual —dice Orga.

—Aún no lo termino de leer —le recuerda Rufus.

—Ah es verdad, perdón por eso.

—¡Disculpate conmigo, el puto libro es mío!

Y por razones totalmente desconocidas para Yukino, fiel espectadora de la disputa, Rogue vuelve a arrojar el libro que se supone le había costado caro, el que ahora y al ser esquivado por Orga va a dar al otro lado de la habitación. La chica suspira, tomando la taza ya vacía en la que bebía té y dejándola en el fregadero, ese que casi asesina al tonto libro.

—Ya dejen de pelear por un libro —pide, dando la vuelta para coger la taza de Sting, que también está vacía.

—Rogue empezó —acusa Rufus.

—Yo no empecé —se defiende por a saber qué vez Rogue—, cállate de una vez y dame mi libro.

—¡Tú lo tiraste! ¿Por qué debería ser yo quien vaya por él?

—Tú también lo tiraste —dice Rogue.

—No es cierto, en ningún momento lo he tirado.

Se forma el silencio, en lo que Rogue medita las palabras de su compañero.

—Es cierto —accede finalmente porque, efectivamente, Rufus en ningún momento ha tirado el libro—. Orga, devuélveme mi libro.

—¡¿Y por qué ahora yo?! —no tarda en reclamar el mago—, ¡Sting fue el primero en tirarlo, que vaya él!

—¿Por qué de alguna manera siempre acabo siendo yo el culpable de todo? —cuestiona Sting con molestia.

—Porque eres el maestro, ve por mi libro.

Sting se plantea mandar a Rogue a la mierda, encima que hace nada lo había estado apoyando, pero Yukino decide intervenir porque la pelea ya le cansó, para empezar no es más que un tonto libro.

—Yo voy por él —media finalmente, caminando hasta el otro lado del cuarto donde está el estúpido objeto—. Y bien, ¿a quién se lo paso? —pregunta tras recogerlo.

—A mí —responden inmediatamente Rogue y Rufus.

—Es mi libro —remarca Rogue, cansado de tener que repetirlo.

—Tú ya lo has terminado, yo no —replica Rufus.

—Pásaselo a Rufus —dicen tanto Orga como Sting.

—¡Sting, maldito traidor!

Rogue centra la atención en su supuesto compañero del alma, mirándolo con ira.

—¿Qué? —pregunta este, claramente molesto—. Tú hace nada me has traicionado.

—¡¿Cuándo mierda te he traicionado?!

Yukino enarca las cejas, cuestionándose cómo es que siempre sus compañeros hayan un motivo para discutir. Decide ignorar la tonta pelea entre Sting y Rogue y avanza de vuelta a la mesa.

—Tenga Rufus-sama.

Le tiende el dichoso libro, agradeciendo cuando el mago lo toma.

—Te lo agradesco.

Total, había sido mayoría de votos, una pena por Rogue.

—Voy a darme una ducha —avisa Yukino, marchándose del cuarto.

Como es de suponer, solo le responden los magos que no están ocupados en su disputa matrimonial.

—¡No es una maldita disputa matrimonial! —exclama Rogue—. ¡Y pásame mi maldito libro!

—Otro día —dice Rufus, levantándose rápidamente y marchándose del cuarto.

—¡No huyas cobarde!

A pesar de decir eso no se levanta, porque aunque lo aparente no tiene ganas de perseguir a su compañero por un libro que de todas maneras ya leyó.

—¿A dónde ha ido Yukino? —pregunta Sting, que se ha perdido esa parte por estar discutiendo con Rogue.

—A ducharse —responde Orga.

—¿Ducharse?

—Sí, tú sabes, meterse a la ducha, que le caiga agua, como que eso implica ducharse.

—Muere.

Rogue no puede evitar reírse un poco ante el comentario de Orga.

—¿Tú no iras a ducharte, Sting? —cuestiona—. Ya sabes, ponerte lindo y eso para tu tonta foto.

Sting pasa de asesinar a Orga a mutilar a Rogue. Imaginariamente, claro.

—Tú también muere.

Rogue se alza de hombros, ahora de buen humor, antes de responder lo mismo que Sting le dijo antes.

—Hoy no.

Sting refunfuña algo por lo bajo, antes de levantarse porque total ya han terminado de desayunar, dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación. Por lo visto no es esa la impresión que da.

—¿Si irás a ponerte lindo?

—¡Vete al puto infierno Orga!

Sting se va dando un portazo. Rogue suspira, antes de levantarse él también.

—¿Vas a ir a ayudarlo o qué?

Rogue gruñe, ya harto de eso, antes de fulminar a Orga con la mirada.

—¿Tengo que responder? —pregunta con la sonrisa más perturbadora que puede conseguir.

—Prefiero que no, imagino qué dices.

Rogue se alegra un poco por eso antes de abandonar finalmente la estancia, rumbo a su dormitorio. Al llegar se encuentra a Frosch bajo las mantas, riendo.

—¿Qué haces Frosch?

—¡Juego con Lector a las escondidas! —responde el exceed—. ¡A Frosch no deben verlo!

Dada esa respuesta Rogue baja la mirada e inspecciona el cuarto, hallando a Lector al pie de la cama. Lector le hace un gesto de silencio y Rogue sonríe, captando el punto.

—Entiendo Frosch —dice, avanzando hasta su guardarropa—, no le diré a nadie dónde estás.

—¡Frosch agradece!

Rogue sonríe mientras busca ropa para vestirse, consciente que no podrá volver a dormir aun si quisiera, no solo porque Frosch está en la cama sino también porque Sting no tardaría en volver a despertarlo; el pensamiento le amplia la sonrisa por alguna razón. Emprende camino al baño una vez ha terminado de seleccionar ropa. Se ducha con lentitud, algo extrañado que Sting no se aparezca en ningún momento para interrumpirlo, exigiendo que se apresure y salga para hacer una cosa u otra. Deja de extrañarle cuando sale, ya vestido, y lo encuentra sentado en su cama.

—¿Y Frosh?

—Con Yukino —responde Sting, poniéndose de pie—. Ahora a tomarnos la foto.

—Lo que digas, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Sting sonríe antes de continuar, sin esperar respuesta—. Vine para asegurarme de que no te escapes.

Rogue enarca una ceja, curioso.

—Ya.

—De verdad, como no parabas de quejarte con eso de que no te gustan las fotos, pensé que lo mejor sería asegurarme de que no huyas.

—¿Insinúas que soy el tipo de persona que huye?

—Eso da igual —dice Sting, restándole importancia a la vez que lo coge de la mano—. ¡Y ahora vamos, apresúrate que el fotógrafo no tiene todo el día!

Rogue se va a quejar porque, maldita sea, ese tipo de comportamiento es el que suscita los comentarios de sus compañeros, pero el idiota de su maestro no le da tiempo porque literalmente lo arrastra fuera del cuarto.

—¡Maldición Sting!

—¿De qué vas a quejarte ahora?

—¡Suéltame la mano!

Bien, gritar eso mientras Sting lo arrastra por todo el gremio no es buena idea.

—Oh, van de la mano, encantador.

Ambos fruncen el ceño al mismo tiempo, en lo que Sting se detiene y voltea.

—¿Cómo es que siempre logras aparecerte? —cuestiona este con molestia.

—Tengo un don —responde Rufus—. Entonces, ¿van a una cita?

—Muérete Rufus.

—¿Por qué mejor no empiezas por soltarme la maldita mano?

Sting gruñe antes de obedecer y soltarlo.

—Amargado —replica.

Rogue se cruza de brazos, con la intención de cuestionarle cómo se supone eso lo convierte en un amargado, pero queda como intención pues Yukino (Frosh en brazos) lo interrumpe.

—Sting-sama —llama la chica—, ¿está listo o no? Porque el fotógrafo no deja de reclamar que no tiene todo el día y ya están casi todos afuera.

—¡¿Puedo cuestionar por eso mismo por qué él no está afuera?! —exclama Sting, apuntando a Rufus.

—Tengo un don, ya lo dije.

—¡A la mierda con tu...!

—Sting-sama, es de mala educación apuntar.

Sting queda a medio decir, motivo por el que se cruza de brazos, de mal humor.

—Ojalá te mueras —murmura; a Rufus, por supuesto.

Yukino suspira.

—Sting-sama, ¿va a salir afuera o no?

—¡Ah, cierto! —responde Sting, volviendo a la realidad para tomar nuevamente y por razones desconocidas a Rogue de la mano—. ¡Vamos!

—¡Que me sueltes la mano!

Bien, gritar eso mientras Sting lo arrastra fuera del gremio, donde están casi todos los miembros reunidos, tampoco es buena idea.

—¡Sting-kun! —exclama Lector al verlos, llamando la atención de un Sting que se ha quedado momentáneamente estático porque, para su vergüenza, han captado la atención de la mayoría.

—Lector —le corresponde Sting, soltando a Rogue de la mano para proceder a sacudirse las palmas, mirando hacia cualquier otra parte algo incómodo.

Rogue solo puede cubrirse la cara con la mano, hastiado, cuestionándose cómo puede tener tamaño imbécil de compañero.

El susodicho fotógrafo se aclara la garganta, haciéndose notar. Sting, que sigue mirando hacia ninguna parte, solo apunta hacia esa dichosa ninguna parte y musita «voy.»

Rogue suspira, ahora preguntándose qué tan más imbécil puede ser su compañero, en lo que Yukino le da alcance.

—Rogue-sama debería sonreír para la foto —le comenta.

—También deberían tomarse de las manos, para que salga más natural —comenta el mago a su lado.

Yukino sutilmente, muy sutilmente, con la sutileza de un ángel, le pisa el pie a Rufus.

—¡Ay!

—Lo que decía —continua la maga—, sonreír —repite, tendiéndole a Frosh para que él lo tenga.

Rogue tiende los brazos, aceptando al pequeño exceed a la vez que habla.

—Lo haré el día que Sting deje de ser un imbécil —dicho esto emprende camino hacia donde están los demás.

—¡Fro piensa lo mismo! —exclama el exceed en sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo—. ¡Rogue debería sonreír!

La mueca de hastío se le afloja un poco.

—Lo pensaré —se limita a responder, llegando hasta donde está el siempre imbécil de su maestro, que por lo visto ahora está de mejor humor.

—¡Rogue! —exclama Sting al verlo, pasando un brazo por sobre sus hombros—. ¿Por qué no estás sonriendo?

—Por causa de tu coeficiente intelectual.

—¿Ah? —Sting parpadea, confuso.

—Que eres un idiota —dice Orga.

Lector, de pie a un lado de Sting, sonríe levemente.

—¡No es nada! —exclama el exceed, que todo ese asunto ya se ha demorado mucho por disputas innecesarias—. Tomemos la foto Sting-kun.

—¡Vale! ¿Ya están todos?

—¡Sí! —responde Yukino, que ha avanzado hasta colocarse a su lado, arrastrando con ella a Rufus, que aún se queja por el pisotón que le dio antes.

—En dicho caso —Sting enseña todos los dientes—, ¡sonrían!

Y aprovechando el agarre que aún mantiene sobre Rogue se abraza a su compañero, captando su atención. Rogue gruñe levemente y desvía la mirada, contemplando el rostro sonriente de Sting. Por unos segundos, frente a la sonrisa de absoluta dicha de su mejor amigo y con el conocimiento que todos sus compañeros están ahí con ellos, de pie frente al gremio por causa de una tonta foto, todo ese asunto no le parece tan malo. Luego un destello lo enceguece.

No se percata en ese momento pero cuando la foto es revelada hace de testigo del instante en que, sin darse cuenta, sonríe con todos los demás.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre he tenido el headcanon que Sabertooth se tomó una foto linda y cursi poco después de "renacer" como gremio.


End file.
